


Breaking Through

by fall_into_life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Glynda wants her to let go. Yang... can't.





	Breaking Through

"How are you doing?" 

It takes Yang a bit to make words happen. She's handcuffed to the bed with Hunter-grade cuffs: not enough to stop _Yang _if she really wants out, but enough that she won't break them accidentally. Glynda hasn't even started in on the really rough stuff, either. The knife sits on her nightstand right next to the handcuff keys. A promise, and a threat. She's been teasing Yang ever since she got her into bed, and Yang's head is a tangled mess of fluff.__

__Yang knows the answer to a lot of questions Glynda could be asking right now. Does she want to keep going? Yes. Does she want Glynda to fuck her into the mattress? _Yes_. Does she want to stop? Fuck no. But 'how are you doing' means she has to think. If she just says she's fine without any thought to it, Glynda will stop. She's done it before._ _

__"Thirsty," Yang admits, slowly blinking her way out of the fog. It feels like defeat to admit it, but Glynda's been trying to break her of that. It helps to know that the other woman would want her to say something. It's not giving up if it's to make someone else happy._ _

__Glynda leans over to the other side of the bed, picking up the glass of water and bringing it to Yang's lips. It slides down like cool, blessed relief. She must be running hot, if room temperature water feels that good._ _

__The other woman places the glass back on the table with a soft clink, then dips her head down for a kiss. Yang moans, wrapping her legs around Glynda's back to keep her in place. A strong hand cups her chin, and Glynda controls the kiss in long, sweeping strokes of her tongue._ _

__When Glynda pulls back, Yang's head is back to fluff: lust and longing and adoration and other words she can't think of right now. She _wants_ , but she trusts Glynda to give it to her. Yang lets her legs spread again without a single word from the other woman. She knows Glynda isn't done with her yet._ _

__Yang has been naked basically since she walked in the door, her hair wrought in a thick braid to keep it out of the way, but Glynda is still fully-dressed in something close to her Beacon-era uniform, only with a skirt instead of pants, and her riding crop stands propped up against the door. She's never used it on Yang, but just the thought of it makes heat dance over Yang's skin._ _

__Nails trail down Yang's chest, short and blunt with just a touch of force behind them. They dig in just under her left tit, and Aura sparks. "Let your Aura down."_ _

__Yang blinks, trying to process that. "Do what now?"_ _

__"You don't know how?" Glynda pulls at Yang's nipple almost idly, just enough pressure behind it to set her gasping._ _

__"No," Yang groans, writhing and biting the inside of her cheek. "I didn't know that was a thing."_ _

__Glynda chuckles, something dark bubbling up from the depths of it. "How we failed you."_ _

__Yang nudges her with her calf, raising an eyebrow. "Oh no, how dare you not teach us kinky sex shit as part of classes. Besides," she leers playfully, tugging at her bound hands for emphasis, "you're doing a pretty good job of making up for it."_ _

__That gets a true laugh, Glynda reaching down to pat her cunt fondly. Yang hisses out a breath, so sensitive that even blunted force feels amazing. The other woman tilts her head thoughtfully, sliding two fingers inside her. She thrusts inside once, twice, before pulling out and wiping the residue on Yang's thigh._ _

__"Good girl," Glynda murmurs, praise sending heat to Yang's cheeks. "Stay wet for me, Miss Xiao Long."_ _

__"Yes, Professor," Yang grins._ _

__Glynda shifts so she's sitting at the edge of the bed, within easy reach of anything she could want to touch. Sometimes Yang forgets how tall she is, how long her arms and legs are, the muscle and power that lies underneath her strictness. She'd stood in Ozpin's shadow so long that Yang forgot she had just as strong a presence of her own, that letting Ozpin take center stage was a choice. Times like this, when she's willingly submerging herself in Glynda's energy, it's hard to imagine she could ever forget._ _

__Nails trace Yang's ribs, teeth graze her hips. Never hard enough to really hurt, to spark Aura, but enough to remind Yang she could. There have been nights where Glynda has taken her hard enough to break through, left a patchwork of purpled finger-shape bruises at her hips and red crescents of teeth on her shoulders. It doesn't look like tonight will be one of those nights._ _

__"You should know how, yes," Glynda says, picking up the conversation from before. "It has other uses beyond 'kinky sex shit'."_ _

__Yang laughs, amused to hear Glynda swear. "Like what?"_ _

__"Medicine, for one." Her thumb digs into the hollow of Yang's hip, making her body roll. "You must be a nightmare of a patient."_ _

__"Can't be a nightmare patient if you're never in the hospital!"_ _

__Glynda leans down for another kiss, letting Yang avoid the subject. They've argued about this enough outside the bedroom._ _

__"You trust me," Glynda says. It's not a question. "In order to let your Aura down, you have to believe you're safe with me."_ _

__Yang giggles nervously, eyes flicking up to the ceiling. "I mean... are we ever really safe? Grimm could hit anywhere."_ _

__Strong fingers grip her chin, pulling her head into place so she's meeting Glynda's eyes. "We're in the heart of Atlas. We are two of the strongest Hunters in the world. Our enemies are dead. Do you truly believe there is any threat that could touch us here, tonight?"_ _

__Yang pushes on Glynda's hand until the other woman lets her look away again. She can't really... answer that. She knows it's some fucky head shit, that she should be able to feel safe here of all places, but she just... can't. Nowhere is safe. Not in their world._ _

__Glynda hums, then reaches for the end table. For a second, Yang's heart sings and her blood roars through her veins. It's a bit of emotional whiplash from what they were just talking about, but she is all in favor of getting their knife on. Then Glynda takes the handcuff keys instead of the knife and hurt lances through her._ _

__"Did I...?" Yang can't even put into words what she's asking, just that Glynda almost never calls it quits unless Yang is totally out of her head and only half-aware of what's going on, or Yang has failed to safe word when she should. She's not used to being aware of their endpoint unless she's fucked up._ _

__Lips brush her forehead. "You haven't done anything wrong. We need to talk, and I want you clear-headed when we do it."_ _

__Yang grumbles as Glynda unlocks the cuffs. The other woman leans in for a kiss, and Yang relaxes into it, carefully rubbing her wrists. She's alright. They're alright._ _

__Glynda makes sure Yang is physically fine, uses her Semblance to put away both handcuffs and key, and settles herself between Yang's legs, her back to Yang's front. Her scroll floats up to sit on the nightstand, and one of the radio dramas she likes starts playing._ _

__This is a big part of why she's with Glynda instead of Blake and Weiss. Blake gets the primal stuff, the _rutting_ , frantic fucking and sharp teeth and nails dug into skin. Weiss understands more formal play, pinning Yang down and taking her apart piece by piece. But neither of them really understand the appeal of being _used _, of Yang just not wanting an orgasm for herself sometimes. Blake wants something more mutual, and Weiss likes denial while in the middle of everything but prefers happy endings.___ _

____Glynda can hold Yang down and wreck her entire ass, or she can push her to the brink with nothing more than a silk tie and the very tips of her fingers. She gets that sometimes a good night for Yang is three loads down her throat and cuddles after. Most importantly, she understands that aftercare for Yang is usually her being wrapped around someone else, getting to spoil them a little with touch and affection. Having it the other way around is alright sometimes, but more often it makes her squirmy and uncomfortable. Stuff like this - Yang leaning against the headboard, touching Glynda from head to toe - is what she needs._ _ _ _

____"You didn't come," Yang mumbles, face hidden in Glynda's neck._ _ _ _

____"I enjoy the anticipation."_ _ _ _

____Little by little Yang's head clears. She runs her palms up Glynda's arms, pressing kisses against her jaw. The other woman hums, tilting her head to give Yang more room to work. Yang brushes her fingers over the exposed skin of her chest, grazing her teeth over Glynda's throat._ _ _ _

____"Am I not allowed to anticipate next time?" Glynda asks dryly, tone saying she knows exactly where Yang means to take this._ _ _ _

____"Want me to stop?"_ _ _ _

____Glynda reaches up to unclasp her blouse and the top button of her corset, moving them both so her tits spill out of the top. Yang grins against her skin, and gets to work._ _ _ _

____She loves Glynda's tits. They're soft and heavy in her hands, just enough to fill them. Yang can feel where age is starting to shift them, and she loves that too. Glynda, she knows, is self-conscious about it. Yang worships them whenever she can._ _ _ _

____"Your dick is in the bedside table," Yang murmurs, when Glynda's breathing starts getting too even to be natural and her skin heats under Yang's touch. "Want me to grab it so I can jerk you off?"_ _ _ _

____She's really expecting Glynda to say yes. They've only fucked once without Glynda's dick being involved, and that was a bathroom quickie right after a Grimm attack that was basically Glynda riding Yang's face up against a wall and Yang loving every second of it. She's easily accepted that Glynda's Dust-enhanced prosthetic is basically the real thing, and that's how she treats it._ _ _ _

____So when Glynda says, "That won't be necessary," Yang fumbles the moment. The post-Grimm quickie was obviously adrenaline and lack of access to her dick, but this is different. New._ _ _ _

____The other woman takes one of Yang's hands and guides it under her skirt, and Yang recovers._ _ _ _

____"No panties?" Yang laughs, tracing circles along Glynda's inner thigh. Guidance or not, she's gonna wait for a clear sign for where she should be touching and how._ _ _ _

____"I had plans," Glynda says simply. "They will keep." Before Yang can even come close to untangling that, Glynda pushes Yang's hand further inward. "Fingers inside." Yang still hesitates, and when Glynda speaks again, it's a command. "Fuck my cunt, Yang."_ _ _ _

____She slides inside Glynda before she can think twice, groaning at how easily her fingers slip in. Glynda swearing is almost always her quoting Yang, not her giving orders. It's hotter than she would have thought, tugging at the part of her that still gets off on fucking one of her Beacon professors._ _ _ _

____"There," Glynda murmurs, her hips showing Yang the rhythm she wants. "Good. Keep going."_ _ _ _

____Yang muffles a whine into Glynda's neck, her other hand roaming. She can feel her own body heating, and quickly tamps it down, not wanting to overheat her lover. Glynda makes a low sound of disapproval. "Stop holding back." Like it's that easy._ _ _ _

____"You want heatstroke?" Yang mumbles, pricked. It's not the first time Glynda's encouraged her to let go, and Yang can't get her to understand she can't. No, she's not gonna set the bed on fire no matter how intense they get, but she _knows_ it's not fun to be touching her when she gets too into things. She's been told more than once._ _ _ _

____"You think you can hurt me?" Glynda's hips snap up and into Yang's hand, encouraging her to go deeper, faster. "You can't." Yang thrusts hard inside her to make a point, only to get a low, rumbling moan in response. "Yes. More, Yang."_ _ _ _

____Glynda meets her force exactly, fingers curled tight around the back of Yang's neck. Every time she thinks she's being too rough, Glynda moans or tells her she's doing well. She bites into Glynda's neck and gets a flutter around her fingers, Glynda's nails biting into her skin. It should be too much. She's too into it to keep a good handle on her Semblance and she can feel sweat beading on her skin. But Glynda doesn't tell her to stop, doesn't gear them back down, even though Yang has long since learned Glynda doesn't hesitate to say so if she doesn't like something._ _ _ _

____When Glynda comes she twists in Yang's arms, panting and hissing something in a language Yang doesn't recognize. She cools down in little shudders, panting. When she's caught her breath she laughs, high and breathless._ _ _ _

____"Glynda?" Yang pulls out, sucking her fingers clean. She's used to getting a chuckle or brief laugh at best. Not like... post-orgasm laughing._ _ _ _

____Glynda squeezes Yang's thigh. "It has been a very long time since I let someone do that."_ _ _ _

____"Let them touch your cunt?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes." The older woman runs her nails along Yang's skin. "I am what I am, but I don't let others touch mainly because it requires much more trust than I give out."_ _ _ _

____Yang lifts her hands to cup Glynda's tits, affectionate now instead of horny. "It was really, really good."_ _ _ _

____Glynda lets her play a little, then turns, pushing Yang onto her back. "Are you still wet for me, Miss Xiao Long?" Her Semblance flares, and her dick floats from the bedside table into her hand. Glynda fits it into place, and Yang grins fiercely. "There _will_ be a test."_ _ _ _

____[*]_ _ _ _

____They don't end up talking about Aura, or about Yang's fucky head stuff, but:_ _ _ _

____"What do you get out of this?"_ _ _ _

____They're curled up on the couch, Glynda leaned in under Yang's arm. This happens even when Glynda isn't trying to bring Yang down from formal play, and it's started to make her wonder. She's got a toothbrush here, spare clothes, and a couple weeks back she found a key on her ring that fits Glynda's door. She still has her shitty apartment in Vale, but it's basically a hotel room for all the shower-and-go visits she's made. She's always in Atlas: with Blake and Weiss, with Ruby and Penny, or here, with Glynda. They haven't called themselves anything, but Yang stopped dating Blake and Weiss a while ago, and she knows Glynda's fucking other people but not dating them. She doesn't really need them to declare eternal love or anything but... this isn't just amazing sex, and hasn't been for a long time._ _ _ _

____"I mean," Yang rushes to explain, before Glynda can say anything, "I'm really hot and we have really great sex but like... you get that other places. I'm the only one who gets couch cuddles. What's different?"_ _ _ _

____"You make me laugh." Glynda says simply._ _ _ _

____Yang waits, but Glynda doesn't say anything else. "I... make you laugh."_ _ _ _

____Glynda moves out from under her arm, twisting to face her. "I am a very serious person, Yang, and I've been told by many people I don't fully relax, even during downtime. I relax, with you. I laugh."_ _ _ _

____Yang reaches out to trace Glynda's jaw. "You really don't have any chill. I mean, I don't either. That's... something I get out of this. You get it. Not having any chill."_ _ _ _

____Some people have said Yang has _too much_ chill, but that's just a different way of her being intense. Whatever she's doing, she's pushing it: having the most fun, fighting the hardest, losing the shit out of her temper. She didn't even know, until she found formal play, that she wasn't really relaxing, wasn't really stopping. Before Beacon, she knew how, could take off days sometimes. After... she didn't. Couldn't. With Weiss and Blake, and now with Glynda, she's learning how again. And Glynda is, too, looks like. _ _ _ _

____"I trust you," Glynda says. "I let down my guard. You are always yourself, Yang, and that's rarer than I think you know. It makes it easier to trust you, knowing that."_ _ _ _

____Yang shrugs helplessly. She doesn't know how to play the girl games that Weiss knows, that Blake still plays even when cutting right through them. She's just Yang. If she doesn't like someone she's not going to pretend she does, and if she does like them she's going to say it. She knows how to banter, how to flirt, but that's just her in a different tone. It's real._ _ _ _

____"And you?" Glynda asks, searching Yang's eyes. "We're Hunters, surely I'm not the only one you could find with 'no chill'." Yang gapes, and Glynda gives her a sideways smile. "You aren't the only one who has been wondering. You stopped seeing Weiss and Blake a long time ago."_ _ _ _

____Yang pulls Glynda in slow, the older woman curling up on her lap. "I'm... you're... I do trust you. I've got... head stuff... but I trust you. I know you're not... wanting me to be someone else." It's not exactly what she means, but Yang isn't the best with words._ _ _ _

____"No," Glynda says. "I want you."_ _ _ _

____[*]_ _ _ _

____It's a week later before they really fuck again. There have been a couple snuck blowjobs, and one too-short make out session, but they're busy people and between Glynda's private tutoring and Yang's Hunter work, they have to force their schedules to line up._ _ _ _

____It's as vanilla as they get: Yang on her hands and knees, Glynda balls deep and wrecking her. No handcuffs, no knife, no silk ties or safewords. Just the two of them, flesh on flesh._ _ _ _

____"Let go," Glynda whispers, fingers digging into Yang's hips. She could push harder, could break through, but Yang doesn't think she's going to. Not tonight. "You're safe."_ _ _ _

____"Promise?" Yang doesn't mean to say it, hasn't asked for that promise from anyone in a long time, but once it's out, it's out._ _ _ _

____Glynda pulls out, turns her over onto her back. She ditched her blouse at some point and is completely naked. She slowly presses herself down against Yang, skin to skin._ _ _ _

____"I promise." Glynda lines herself up and slowly slides home. "You're safe."_ _ _ _

____She's surrounded by Glynda, her energy and her body wrapped around Yang's, hilted inside her as deep as she can. Yang can taste Glynda on her lips, feel the echoes of her touch everywhere. Her presence, her steady hands and burning eyes, have come to mean home, mean comfort and... safety. Yang wraps her legs around Glynda's hips, buries her fingers in Glynda's hair, and chooses to believe._ _ _ _

____Immediately, everything ramps up. Neither of them has moved, but suddenly Glynda's dick feels heavier inside her, her breath hotter on Yang's neck, body more solid on top of her. It's like there was a blanket over all her senses, like she was sick and fuzzy-headed and now everything is better._ _ _ _

____"Fuck," Yang whispers._ _ _ _

____Glynda sinks her teeth into Yang's neck, and she cries out, writhing under the newly-intense pain/pleasure of it. It doesn't _feel_ this way when Glynda breaks through, isn't the same kind of intensity and-- fuck, she's so fucking wet she can feel it dripping down her thighs. _ _ _ _

____"Fuck," Glynda echoes, pulling back only to slam back inside. Yang misses some of what she says, half-dazed by the drag of Glynda's dick in her cunt. "...How frustrating it is to feel fire and not be able to touch?" She starts up a hard, fast rhythm, moving down to bite into Yang's shoulder. "The most powerful Huntress in a generation in my bed and there was still a barrier between us."_ _ _ _

____Yang is in and out, holding on for dear life against the onslaught. They've been intense before, but she didn't realize how much Glynda was holding back before now. This is all of her, all of her presence and intensity. Yang laughs despite herself._ _ _ _

____Glynda lifts her head, confusion pinching her face. "Yang...?"_ _ _ _

____"No chill." Yang can't explain any more of her thoughts than that, not when they're spinning and heated and Glynda's inside her but not _moving_. Yang loosens control of her Semblance a little, heating up. Glynda's eyes flutter, her hips pressing forward instinctively. "You tapping out already? Thought you wanted to touch fire."_ _ _ _

____Glynda slams into her, growling. "You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow."_ _ _ _

____"You think you can hurt me?" Yang pulls Glynda down, clenches around her. "You can't."_ _ _ _

____"Using my words against me?" The bed rattles and groans as they push into each other. "How rude."_ _ _ _

____Yang rakes her nails down Glynda's back, matching her thrust for thrust. "Don't dish it out if you can't take it."_ _ _ _

____The older woman changes angles, the head of her dick hitting that spot inside Yang that makes her see black spots. She howls, head thrown back and back arching. When she looks back up, Glynda's eyes dare her to live up to her own words, to take the same pleasure she's been giving. Some part of her protests her pleasure being the focus, but Yang shoves it down and bares her teeth, rising to the challenge._ _ _ _

____For once, Yang comes more times than Glynda does. Glynda manhandles her around the bed, moving their positions so she's either hitting Yang's g-spot or rubbing against her clit almost constantly. Yang is half-aware that she doesn't feel Glynda come at all, but in the face of her intensity it's hard to think Glynda isn't getting exactly what she wanted._ _ _ _

____When they start coming down from that, lying on their sides face to face in bed, Yang slows but can't stop her hands from roaming. She feels awesome, rung out and thoroughly fucked. She still wants more, but for once it can wait._ _ _ _

____"How are you?" Yang mumbles between kisses, pressing herself as close to Glynda as possible._ _ _ _

____Glynda's hands drift down to Yang's ass, moving so her dick rubs up against Yang's abs. Yang tries to push in harder, give her more friction, but Glynda's hands tighten to hold her in place, keeping it a loose glide. She'll never come like that, but Yang lets it go. She'll use Yang when she's ready._ _ _ _

____"Going to let me answer?" Glynda asks wryly, muffled by Yang's mouth. Yang pouts, but moves back enough to break the kiss._ _ _ _

____Her pupils are huge, just a thin ring of color surrounding them, and her skin is flushed everywhere, scratches criss-crossing over her lower body and bites littering her neck and shoulders. Yang knows she's still running hot, but Glynda feels warm to her. She'll have to ask about that later._ _ _ _

____"It is... incredibly attractive, knowing you can match me," Glynda admits. "I've wanted to spar with you since you came into your potential, but couldn't think of a place we could both let go and then have sex immediately afterward."_ _ _ _

____Letting the second part go - because okay yeah, they've already proven they can't fight together without fucking right after - Yang just... can't wrap her head around the first one._ _ _ _

____"I don't keep up with you," she says. "When we stop, it's because I hit my limit."_ _ _ _

____Glynda shakes her head. "Just because I could keep going, doesn't mean I should. You have more than enough stamina to satisfy me, without letting me push myself too hard. That is very, very rare."_ _ _ _

____Yang kisses her again, because the only words in her head right now look an awful lot like 'I love you' and she's not ready to go there._ _ _ _

____"Knife?" She asks, instead of letting out anything that could lead to a messy conversation._ _ _ _

____Glynda chuckles. "All that, and you want knifeplay to go with?"_ _ _ _

____"Yep." Yang dips her head to suck Glynda's nipple into her mouth._ _ _ _

____The drawer opens and shuts as Glynda uses her Semblance on it, and Yang feels cool metal press up against her back. "No distractions while I'm using it."_ _ _ _

____Yang lifts her head, curling into Glynda's arms and relaxing. "Yes, Professor."_ _ _ _

____Like every time before, Yang half-expects Glynda to tell her not to say that. Instead, Glynda murmurs, "Very good, Miss Xiao Long," and the knife skates across the skin of her back._ _ _ _

____One of the perks of Glynda having telekinesis is that the knife is perfectly controlled, tracing lines down her shoulder blades, resting the flat of the blade against her ass. It presses into her skin just hard enough to raise the hair on her arms but nowhere near enough to break skin. Yang wants Glynda to fill her right now, but she's pretty sure that counts as a distraction._ _ _ _

____As if reading her mind, Glynda lifts her hands to cup Yang's tits, thumbs rubbing her nipples. Yang swears and bites into her cheek to keep still. "I thought you said no distractions?"_ _ _ _

____Glynda leans down to mouth along her collarbones. "I'm perfectly focused. Are you having trouble keeping in place?"_ _ _ _

____Yang grumbles, but nods. She wants this, but if Glynda's touching her at the same time she's going to move at some point._ _ _ _

____The older woman pushes her onto her back, summoning the handcuffs and locking Yang's wrists into place. It's not exactly what she thought would be happening, but she's cool with it. Glynda straddles her, dick lying heavy on Yang's abs. The knife floats up, and Glynda starts to move._ _ _ _

____The knife is great and all, tracing along her ribs and gliding over her hips, but Yang can't help focusing on the way Glynda grinds on top of her, rubbing up against her abs, tits slowly moving with her rhythm. A single drop of sweat trails down Glynda's neck. Yang wants to taste it._ _ _ _

____"Enjoying yourself, Yang?" Glynda purrs, knife tracing white lines down Yang's chest._ _ _ _

____Yang nods slowly, on the border between fuzzy and clear. She can feel the wetness between her legs, and she still wants Glynda _in_ her, but it almost doesn't matter. She's sinking down into that place where her mind only works on autopilot, her thoughts becoming meaningless white noise. _ _ _ _

____Suddenly the knife flies over to the nightstand, landing with a thud, and Glynda grinds to a halt, painting come all over Yang's stomach. She pants through her orgasm, head thrown back and dick jerking in time. Yang watches with a lazy grin, gently moving her hips along._ _ _ _

____The cuffs come undone, following the knife onto the nightstand, and Yang sits up, rubbing her hands up the center of Glynda's chest. She mouths along what skin she can reach, affectionate and fuzzy and still really horny. "Go again?"_ _ _ _

____Glynda laughs. "Give me a moment, and I'll use your mouth."_ _ _ _

____Yang grins. "You know I love it when you sweet talk me."_ _ _ _

____That night she gets three loads down her throat and cuddles after, body humming with her orgasms from earlier._ _ _ _

____It's a _great_ night._ _ _ _


End file.
